The real you
by Blue Orbs-Blue
Summary: Inui's new juice causes chaos for the regulars. Humor one-shot. Might be a bit confusing at first... [mostly the usual pairings]


A/N notes: Yo! I realized that when I couldn't sleep, it meant that I wasn't constantly working on another fic *blush* and then I suddenly had a very strange thought and...here you go!  
  
I tried to write this as clear as possible, but feel free to e-mail (blue_orbs@hotmail.com)me or review and ask if there was something you didn't understand...I seriously don't blame you! Also I tried to write that part in an easy way, to avoid confusion. Anyways, enjoy!  
  
Warning: very messed up fic  
  
Disclaimer: is it really necessary, like you'd ever think it's mine anyway...  
  
The real you  
  
It was a beautiful day in the middle of April and the regulars were gathered to a special training day. As we speak they are running laps around the court as a warm up...  
  
"U-nyyya, why do we have to have a regulars practice on a Sunday!?" Eiji wailed as he ran next to his doubles partner, who gave a comforting smile in return that told the red-head to do his best these last few laps there was left.  
  
"Concentrate on running." Tezuka silenced them and a smiling tensai could be seen in the background, gazing mostly the tall buchou.  
  
"Tezuka's right, you keep chattering and you won't make it around this last lap under 50 seconds." The data expert said and all of them immediately lifted their pace, knowing if they failed to reach the finish line in time a new version of the feared Inui juice would be waiting for them.  
  
"Geez." Eiji muttered and shut his eyes close as he pushed himself to run faster. "Why is Inui running anyway? Are you so in love with your own penal tea that you'd risk being the one to drink it?"  
  
"I am a regular, and this was supposed to be a regulars-only special practice...that's why I have made my new juice even more effective than before." Inui replied as many of the regulars faces lost their color.  
  
Ryoma quickly turned his face back into the normal cocky attitudy one, noticing a racket lying next to the fence. As he ran by he quickly picked it up, making his way past several senpais before reaching Taka-san.  
  
"Here, Kawamura-senpai!" he smirked and Taka turned his confused face at the smaller boy.  
  
"Oi! Echizen, don't think you will be able to pull that off again!!" Momo suddenly shouted from behind a second before Taka-san took the racket.  
  
"We won't let you!!" Both Eiji and Momo jumped towards a burning Taka and caught the racket from his iron grip.  
  
"Huh?!" the now normal Taka-san asked, confused once more, as he stumbled in the high speed forward and ended up crashing against the sand in front of the other regulars.  
  
"Taka-san!" Fuji snapped his blue orbs open, seeing his friend lay on the ground. Kawamura had had one bumpy ride and scrathed his elbows, but seemed to be otherwise alright, though the fire mode had gone out as the embarrassed guy got back on his feet facing the worried team mates.  
  
"Aah, gomen minna!" he apologized, one hand resting against the back of his head. "I didn't mean to scare you..."  
  
"Please be careful!" Oishi repied walking up to him.  
  
"H-hai." Taka-san blushed and the vice-captain turned to Tezuka.  
  
"I'll take Taka-san to the infirmary and get some bandages for his wounds." the ever-so-kind mother of Seigaku then said leading Taka towards the place in question.  
  
Eiji sighed in relief. "That looked like it could've ended badly for a moment..."  
  
"I agree." Momo started and leaned closer to Eiji so that only he could hear the rest. "Especially with Fuji-senpai being his friend and all, we could have ended even worse afterwards..."  
  
The red-headed acrobatic player gave an agreeing gulp, both guys eyeing the tensai carefully, not knowing what Fuji was thinking since the eyes were closed once more. They could only hope he wasn't watching them in the corner of his eye, noting the nervous atmosphere they had created around themselves.  
  
"Well, there's always a silver line on every cloud." Inui suddenly broke the short silence that had fallen upon the regulars. All eyes, even closed ones, were turned to the guy speaking. "Since none of us made it across the line in time...or should I say at all-"  
  
He was interrupted when Momo and Eiji both dashed away towards goal. "And it's too late anyway now!!" he called after them causing them to stop and return shoulders hanging to face the inevitable.  
  
Inui was already pouring out his new drink and handed each of them a glass. Tezuka's eye gave a twitch at first not accepting the glass handed to him.  
  
"With all my respect for the captain, Ryuzaki-sensei gave me the power to arrange the ingredients for today's pratice, meaning you'll just have to drink it with the rest of us." the glasses glinted on the slightly shorter boy as Tezuka slowly took the glass. "It's very good for your body."  
  
Checking that no one was left out, also noting the only person still smiling was Fuji, Inui gave the order to drink up. One after another they grimaced before gulping the awful juice down in a hast, hoping they would suffer less if they did it quickly.  
  
They all knew, even Fuji and Inui ever since the time they went bowling, how powerfully bad the drinks could be, but never before had it tasted this bad. Most of the regulars dropped to their feet coughing and choking, but surprisingly enough not passing out.  
  
That previous fact interested the data-collector and he reminded himself as well that he should also write down the momentarily stroke of pain they had felt as everything had gone totally white in front of their eyes.  
  
Reaching down to pick up his pencil and pen from the bench next to him he noticed it was gone. Not only the notebook, but also the whole bench.  
  
"Who would be most interested in stealing my data?" Inui asked himself out loud as he stood up, at the same time trying to remember that section of his notebook. /Mizuki, for one is definitely at first place, but who could it have been inside the school?...Fuji?/ his thoughts went through the possible suspects.  
  
"Oi, Fuji-senpai, what are you talking about? Have you started collecting data now? You're even scarier than I thought!" he suddenly heard a voice come and Inui turned confused to see who it was that was speaking that sounded so much like himself, he faced Momo and his jaw fell.  
  
"Nani? Nani?? What's going on??" Everybody froze hearing Tezuka's voice and turned his way. "Hoi? Why are you all staring at me?"  
  
"Eiji?!" his best friend asked.  
  
"Nani, nya?" who they thought was Tezuka said with a confused look until the guy spotted the acrobatic player among the regulars. "Nyyaah, what am I doing there?!?!? I'm over here!!" he said pointing a finger at the red- headed creature.  
  
"Tezu- eh, Eiji-senpai!?" the reply was. As all of them looked around they could spot themselves from the small crowd, just that they weren't themselves anymore; they were each other.  
  
Eiji (as Tezuka) : Who are you then?? *pointing at his look-alike*  
  
Other Eiji : Mada mada dane.  
  
Eiji (as Tezuka) : Ochibi!! Ochibi is me!!  
  
Ryoma (as Eiji) : ...  
  
There was a long moment in which the regulars experienced both panic and yet more panic, getting to know who had turned into who.  
  
Eiji (as Tezuka) : *evil laugh* Look at me! I'm Tezuka-buchou, all fear me!! *clears throat and says in a deep voice* 20 laps around the court!  
  
The little scene caused several giggles from the rest, only relieved to find something funny in this whole situation.  
  
Tezuka (as Momo) : ...*glares* /Even as someone else I get picked on!/  
  
Inui (as Fuji) : *has found his notebook and is scribbling down new interesting data* ii data! Demo, there is just one thing that is disturbing me...all this time I've tried to get the correct data on Fuji and I wished to get one day inside his head, but now when I'm technically inside of him I still can't reach the data...  
  
Fuji (as Kaidoh) : Speak for yourself *snicker*  
  
Kaidoh (as Ryoma) : *goes pale*  
  
Tezuka (as Momo) : Inui! Have you figured out anything how we can transform back to our true selves?!  
  
Inui (as Fuji) : I'll get right on it. *goes through the recipe for the new juice*  
  
Eiji (as Tezuka) : Hoi, as long as I remember! No practice Monday morning, we can sleep late!  
  
Tezuka (as Momo) : *scowl* /Mental note: Make Eiji run almost as many laps as Inui./  
  
Fuji (as Kaidoh) : But in the meantime we can have fun and see what we can learn about each other.  
  
Everybody else glares at the tensai in the wrong body.  
  
Fuji (as Kaidoh) : For an example now would be the best time to come out and confess to the ones you have something you want to tell. *looks at Momo- Inui*  
  
Kaidoh (as Ryoma) : Fuji-senpai...!!  
  
Momo (as Inui) : *imitates Inui* It's logical since we are each other so the others won't know if we confess to the real Tezuka or just the image of *clears throat* the handsome Momo.  
  
Tezuka (as Momo) : /Why do they keep dragging me into this!?/ *scowl, scowl*  
  
Fuji (as Kaidoh) : Inui-senpai, you are so smart. *flirts with Momo-Inui* And I do enjoy our special private training after club practice.  
  
Kaidoh (as Ryoma) : *deep blush* Bastard...  
  
Fuji (as Kaidoh) : *chuckles cheerfully and closes his eyes, smiling*  
  
Everyone's jaws drop once more before bursting into a hysterical laughter as they see the image of a smiling Kaidoh with closed eyes, never mind the soft chuckle from before.  
  
Momo (as Inui) : *laugh til the point of tears* Mamushi, you do look cute...-  
  
Kaidoh (as Ryoma) : *snaps* Urusei!! *starts arguing with Momo-Inui*  
  
Everybody watches the scene where it looks like Ryoma is fighting with Inui.  
  
Kaidoh (as Ryoma) : /Why is it so hard for me to come up with insults to throw at him!?/ *looks at the image of Inui*  
  
Momo (as Inui) : /How can I insult him when he looks like my Ryoma!...Those determined eyes flaring with anger, and those kissable lips throwing words at me making me want shut him up by taking him close and.../ Heh, that is no way to talk to a senpai! *snort*  
  
Kaidoh (as Ryoma) : You're not a senpai!!  
  
Momo (as Inui) : Ooh, you've definitely got the right Echizen-attitude towards your senpais...I remember another time you were acting as Ryoma and it didn't work out as well, I see practice does make perfect...  
  
Kaidoh (as Ryoma) : *angry past all the limits* bastard!!  
  
Tezuka (as Momo) : Get a grip you two!  
  
Kaidoh (as Ryoma) : *hearing his rival's voice* Urusei, already, baka!! *notices who he is talking to* ...sumimasen, Tezuka-buchou...  
  
Fuji (as Kaidoh) : Eh? It's strange to hear that coming from Echizen-kun! *chuckles amused*  
  
Kaidoh-Ryoma decides this is one trauma he is never gonna get over...hearing himself chuckle.  
  
Ryoma (as Eiji) : Mada mada dane. *bored sigh*  
  
Eiji (as Tezuka) : Mou, Ochibi, that's not me!! Try to act more like me, Ochibi!! *glomps the other boy*  
  
Fuji (as Kaidoh) : *chuckles even more amused* It's funny to see Tezuka hug someone else. *continues laughing*  
  
Tezuka (as Momo) : ... /I won't even bother anymore.../  
  
Inui (as Fuji) : Aha! I believe I've found what caused our sudden change! It appears that my use of molecules and- *everyone else looks at him blankly*...anyway, I think we switched bodies because of a so-called scientific love potion.  
  
Eiji (as Tezuka) : I don't get it...science and magic doesn't mix, right?! *receives nods*  
  
Inui (as Fuji) : Not magic, just a different kind of a use with certain ingredients.  
  
Tezuka (as Momo) : So how do we change it back?  
  
Inui (as Fuji) : I don't know.  
  
All the regulars fall over, as Oishi and Taka-san return from the infirmary to them.  
  
Oishi: Everything is fine with Taka-san, no broken bones or something, just- *notices Tezuka run up to him a tug on his sleeve*  
  
Eiji (as Tezuka) : O-oishiiii!! Something terrible has happened! *whimpers*  
  
Oishi: E-Eiji?! *Taka faints in the background*  
  
Eiji (as Tezuka) : *sobs and hugs his golden pair partner tight*  
  
Oishi: Ssh, Eiji, it will be alright. *looks at the others* How did this happen? *everybody stare at Inui-Fuji* Eh? What did Fuji do now? /What kind of a prank has he played on my Neko this time?!/  
  
Fuji (as Kaidoh) : Not me. It was Inui's juice's fault. *Oishi looks confused at the presence of Kaidoh speaking those words*  
  
Inui (as Fuji) : I'm Inui! *Oishi stares speechlessly back and forth between all the regulars* S-so this all started from-  
  
Taka: Yosh!! BURNING!!! *has grabbed the same racket again* Nani? What have you been up to?? Hora, hora, I can drink it too!! *gulps down the juice*  
  
Others: NO!!!  
  
Taka: *drops racket and the rest of the regulars wonder who he turned into*... *regulars: ...* ...Yosh!! That was nothing, baby!! C'mon!!!  
  
Inui (as Fuji) : He is in burning state without the racket!...more iie data...  
  
Fuji (as Kaidoh) : Inui, we've got to clear this up before anyone gets hurt.  
  
Tezuka (as Momo) : And you will be running laps after that, Ryuzaki- sensei's orders or not!  
  
Inui (as Fuji) : *opens blue eyes, startled* Hai, um let me see...  
  
Fuji (as Kaidoh) : If it is a lovejuice then wouldn't it be obvious that has got something to do with finding your 'soul mate' out of the bunch and...kiss him?! *glares directed his way*  
  
Tezuka (as Momo) : *feels targeted once again* This isn't a fairy tale, Fuji!  
  
Fuji (as Kaidoh) : Saa, but it's worth a try, don't you think? *regulars look at each other* And don't give me that 'I don't have a special someone among us'-crap...do I have to pair you together?!  
  
Everybody froze to their spots as Fuji gave a slight sigh walking up to Tezuka-Momo.  
  
Fuji (as Kaidoh) : Let me demonstrate, and be sure to follow up soon so I can have my own body back, and not have to share it with someone!  
  
Fuji kissed Tezuka, or as it seemed to everyone else, especially Kaidoh and Momo; who aren't gonna get the picture of them two rivals kissing each other out of their heads anytime soon. Slowly the rest of the regulars advanced towards their knowing partners.  
  
Ryoma was a bit startled seeing Momo-Inui sneak up behind him and then firmly turn him around to kiss him. Oishi looked at, what he saw as Tezuka, who hadn't left his arms yet. /So he chose me./ Oishi told himself this is not his best friend, as he pulled the taller boy down and kissed the smooth lips.  
  
As they part Oishi was still confused seeing Tezuka's face, instead of Eiji's. "Aah, gomen, let's try again." the vice-captain mumbled as he tiptoed up to reach the other boy's lips once more.  
  
"Oishi." the voice interrupted him and Oishi pulled back.  
  
"Tezuka?" Oishi asked, the taller boy not responding. "G-gomen nasai." He bowed feeling a sudden weight attack him from behind.  
  
"Oooishii!!" a happy red-head murmured against his back, and Oishi was happy to discover that Eiji as well is back to his normal self in his normal body.  
  
Looking around Inui took his notebook from Fuji, who was caught up gathering some very interesting personal data, and noted that everyone seemed to be back to normal. "BURNING!!" ...Atleast almost everyone.  
  
"What about Taka-san?" Momo asked, in between washing his mouth from kissing the Mamushi. Kaidoh was standing on the opposite side doing the exact same, just adding the hissing noise. Inui tried to put his extra *cough*jealous*cough* energy into writing down notes, also not wanting to think about the fact that his body-me was kissing Eiji's just a minute ago.  
  
"We can't just leave him like that...maybe we should try the same with him?" Fuji then suggested and Tezuka gave a frown as the tensai was slowly making his way towards the burning-Taka. It was enough already that he had witnessed the sight of Fuji kissing Echizen, but would he have to do the same with Kawamura now?! Even Tezuka Kunimitsu realized he could get slightly jealous, although he would never admit there being anything between him and the smiling tensai...the real full-packet smiling tensai!  
  
"What do you mean, Fuji?" Eiji asked watching Fuji. "That we'll all take turns and see if it works with any of us?" Most of the regulars stiffened to this and slowly backed away, not wanting themselves to kiss another person they really didn't want to kiss, since none of them had been themselves.  
  
Fuji gave a chuckle. "Taka-san, gomen, but I think...you-know-who, is a bit too far away for me to fetch right now, so could you consider settling with your former crush this time, since you haven't really turned into anyone else either."  
  
"Nani? Fujiko-chan is acting a little tempting! Come here, baby!!"  
  
"I'll take it as a yes." Fuji smiled as he gave the taller boy an innocent peek on the lips. Tezuka frowned as Taka-san's strong arms gripped Fuji's slender ones forcing the smaller boy to stay for a couple of seconds longer, before Fuji finally pulled away adding."I'll make sure to get you your real date first thing on Monday."  
  
A blush spread on the now innocent Taka-san's cheeks. "Fujiko..." he mumbled embarrassed.  
  
Tezuka had clenched his fists so tight it was a wonder that nobody had noticed. In an annoyed voice he commanded Eiji to do 20 laps, not hearing the pleads from the golden pair's both members, and Inui 50 laps, since his body probably couldn't take a hundred after the running this morning. /He can run another 50 tomorrow!/  
  
The other remaining regulars all cleared quickly out, before their captain would decide to make them run as well, safe for Oishi who stubbornly sticked close to the courts waiting for his partner.  
  
Tezuka slammed the door shut behind him to the abandoned locker room. That had had to be the worst day of his life. About to remove his shirt, the tall captain heard the door open and then close again noting a presence in the room.  
  
"Oishi, I'm not letting Kikumaru-" he started, hearing a familiar chuckle, that was connected to the right voice and face this time. Tezuka didn't even have time to turn around before hands wrapped themselves from behind him and a head rested against his broad back.  
  
"Fuji..." Tezuka half mumbled and half muttered, suddenly feeling how surprisingly strong hands turned him around and slammed him so his back hit the lockers. Even the captain had to gasp in shock and the tensai took the chance to crush his lips upon the other one's and at the same time deepen the kiss harshly.  
  
"F-fuji-" Tezuka tried to say between the kisses.  
  
Fuji's tongue picked a fight with his. After awhile the captain let his walls down and grabbed the tensai the way he had seen Taka-san do it. Frustration flowed through his body and it was being released as he tightened his grip on the smaller boy so much that Fuji whimpered into his mouth, and let his lips have their way with his hostage.  
  
The tensai fiercly broke the kiss panting for air, but Tezuka only let him slip a couple of inches away from him, never loosening his iron grip.  
  
A smile spread on the tensai's parted lips and blue eyes opened to stare into powered up brown. Fuji let a hand run across so much of the captain's chest he could reach, liking the way Tezuka was responding to him. The small brunette had originally planned to wait and play the taller boy, making him make the first move, but after today also Fuji was too far pumped up to be patient and let this chance slip away.  
  
The boy had always known he was extremely attracted to Tezuka's tall and strong figure, but he had never really thought about what's inside. Now Fuji found himself loving the both sides of Tezuka equally, and was greatful to have them connected again.  
  
"Aah, now when we are ourselves again don't you think we should take advantage of it?" the teasing begun again. "We never know, the effect could wear out."  
  
Tezuka shruddered to the thought of him kissing Kaidoh again, although he technically was Momoshiro at that time. Jealousy once more stroke him thinking about Fuji kissing the loud second year, and he pushed that thought right out.  
  
"Ah." he shortly replied. Maybe he had lost his mind completely sometime during the day, or maybe Fuji was actually making sense. He didn't know, nor did he care right now, as he walked over to the locker room door.  
  
Fuji smiled victoriously. "Make sure not to make me run laps tomorrow, cuz I might not even make it out of bed." he purred and the taller boy paused for a second where he was standing.  
  
"You're not gonna get there before tomorrow's practice anyway." he then stated before turning the key, locking the door.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨  
  
A/N notes: Ho-ho-hoo *sweatdrop*, free your mind by clicking on the review button! 


End file.
